dragonballfandomcom_ca-20200215-history
Usuari Discussió:Lord Revne
Benvinguda Eii!! Gràcies per haver fet l'artícle Mutaito. He vist que has tingut algunes dificultats a l'hora de fer-lo, però te n'has sortit prou bé, felicitats. Deixem però, corregir-te una petita cosa. Quan puges una imatge, s'ha de posar la llicència corresponent. Per si tens dubtes, tant de llicències com de qualsevol altra cosa, et recomano que llegeixis les Normes i l'Ajuda. T'he arreglat una miqueta en Mutaito (i encara no l'he acabat), per tal de que segueixi el patró que hi ha a totes les pàgines de personatges. Per veure els canvis que s'hi han fet, i així mica en mica en vas aprenent, mira-ho aqui. Res més, espero i desitjo que estiguis aqui molt de temps i que ens ajudis a crear una wiki de bola de drac extraordinària!!^^ 11:17, nov 28, 2012 (UTC) Re:Salutacions Tranquil, pels codis i tot això és questió de pràctica. Tots hem estat nous algun cop, només faltaria que d'entrada ho fessim tot bé! I si has fet tota la història d'en Mutaito de memòria...deunidó! Felicitats per l'excelent memòria!! Per cet, he vist que tens un petit error en la signatura. Hi deus tenir posat una cosa així ara mateix: Lord Revne (disc.) Et falta corretgir el primer trosset, ja que ara el vincle el fa cap a la pàgina Usuari:ElTeuNom, que obviament no existeix. T'hauria de quedar així aquest tros: Lord Revne Per qualsevol dubte, ja saps^^ 15:48, nov 28, 2012 (UTC) Re:Nova idea Doncs és bona idea. El que passa és que jo ho deixaria per més endavant. A part, que m'he de rumiar alguna manera també...ja vaig veure que a l'espanyola ho tenien i que ho han de millorar força segons la meva opinió també. Però deixnt de banda això, hi veig un altre problema. Suposem que fem tots els combats d'en Goku. Imaginat quan a la caixa de cerca hi busques "Goku"...et sortiran un pilot de pàgines, i tu només estas buscant "Goku/Personalitat i relacions"... t0hi pots fer mal per trobar exactament el que busques... Ns, podriem fer algu com agrupar els combats per sagues, ficar tots els de la saga en una sola pàgina..i posarhi un índex, o alguna cosa semblant...la idea aniria per aquí, però ho he d'acabar de rumiar bé. A més, com que dius que tens les llistes, d'entrada pot ser fàcil agrupar-los. Queda pendent oki? Bona idea per això, i molt bona feina la que estas fent, estic molt content^^ 22:33, nov 28, 2012 (UTC) Re:Llista d'Episodis Iepaa!!! Dons sip, hauria de ser molt breu el resum, si ho vols fer tu, cap problema. Hi ha la Llista d'Episodis (Bola de Drac Z Kai) que li vaig treure l'opció aquesta d'afegir-hi un resum, perquè vaig pensar que si algu vol llegir un resum que entri a la pàgina de l'episodi (i per mandra d'escriure també). Ara t'en faré un, és fàcil. Sobre els títols, són els originals en català, vaig anar fent els episodis a mesura que els feien per la TV, no mels he pas inventat jo, així que deixem-los com estan. (ja ho se, sembla molt un resum el títol) i una altra cosa, que veig que tens problemes amb la firma. Copiala tal qual te la deixo a sota, perquè ara el que hi tens és un enllaç cap a una pàgina que es diu "Lord Revne" i clar, no n'hi ha cap que es digui així. El que si que existeix, és la pàgina "Usuari:Lord Revne", és a dir, la teva pàgina de perfil. El mateix amb la segona part, el link l'ha de fer a "Usuari Discussió:Lord Revne". Enganxa-hi això exactament i et funcionarà. '''Lord Revne (disc.) Ale, ya t'he deixat la gran parrafada XD Cuideeet!!^^ 18:27, nov 29, 2012 (UTC) Exèrcit de la cinta vermella Iepaa!! Veig que has fet el Coronel Silver, de la Cinta Vermella. Per si vols fer algun altre, que la pàgina sigui el nom (ex: Red, Black, Silver) i no Coronel Silver, General Red, ..., ja que Coronel, General, ... és el rang. Llavors, per arreglar això (per si algú busca General Red per exemple, o per si hi ha un enllaç amb General Red), els que s'ha de fer és una redirecció. Per fer-ho, has de crear una pàgina que es digui (en aquest cas) General Red (perquè la d'en Silver ja l'he fet). Llavors, a la pàgina hi poses: #REDIRECT Red i d'aquesta manera, si algun busca General Red, el redirigirà a "Red". Si tens algun dubte, tu demana XD Cuideeet!!^^ 11:12, des 7, 2012 (UTC) Música Salutacions Lord Revne, Doncs he llegit el missatge que li has deixat a en Dani i la veritat és que ens aniria bastant bé tindré els noms de les cançons i els albums ^^. Ara bé suposo que no seran els albums japonesos si no uns catalans mira la pàgina Banda Sonora i com ja veig que en saps de emplenar plantilles fes un apartat per els albums que tinguis i ves fent. Mersi :Ens hem posat d'acord per escriure a la seva discussió XD :Tema imatge ja està solucionat, simplement el pròxim cop posa-li un nom més català. Si et deixes la llicència, pots posar-ho a mà, tal com s'explica aqui. :Lo del bany del diable doncs no m'enrecordo, si que em sona que era Fossa del diable. Ho canviaré i llestos. :Apa, vagi beee!!!^^ : 12:55, des 7, 2012 (UTC) Missatge Eiiii Lord Revne!!! Com va tot? Espero que bé!!! Estic deixant missatges a la gent, aviam si s'animen a donar un cop de mà. Si vols tornar per aqui, ja ho saps, ets benvingut aquí!! Cuideeeet!!^^ 11:48, juny 7, 2013 (UTC) Re:Retorn Eiis!! Primer de tot, felicitats per la recent paternitat^^ La veritat és que per ser només dos, tela la de feina que hem fet! Ja saps que aquí ets benvingut, tota ajuda que vingui és benvinguda, més encara si és d'antics editors. M'he estat mirant la wiki que has fet de Castle i deunidó, has fet força feina. Administrar una wiki no és fàcil, però va bé per conèixer com funcionen els codis, les plantilles, etc... Ja saps, si tens qualsevol dubte, diga-m'ho i miraré d'ajudar-te en el què pugui. Ben tornat^^ 16:29, nov 27, 2013 (UTC) Re:Projectes Eiis!! Doncs cap problema, amb els pocs que sóm, només faltaria que ens volguessim pendre la feina jajajaja. Procura que quedi un estil semblant a la wiki anglesa, ex: Silver, amb els apartats en aquest ordre: Aparença, Personalitat, Habilitats i Poders, Història, Aparició a Videojocs, Curiositats, Referències i Navegació, per així seguir més o menys la mateixa estructura a totes les pàgines. Pot ser que algun d'aquests apartats no et faci faci falta, no li posem i llestos. Ah, i a la teva firma, veig que ho tens en castellà a Especial:Preferències. Com que no existeix la pàgina "Usuario: Lord Revne" et surt en vermell, en canvi, si hi poses "User:Lord Revne", independentment de l'idioma de la wiki es veurà l'enllaç. El mateix per la discussió, "User talk:Lord Revne". És més que res per comoditat :P M'alegra que estiguis per aqui de nou^^ Pd:Per cert, vaig fer una petita modificació a la plantilla Episodio a Castle, així la cetegoria de temporada surt automàticament, no se si ho hauras vist ja, sinó, doncs ja t'ho he dit :P Vagi beee!!^^ 12:31, des 9, 2013 (UTC) Re:Imatges Doncs és fàcil, no pateixis. La clau està en utilitzar l'editor des del codi font. Per anar-hi: *Manera 1: ara que hi ha el nou editor, has d'anar on posa més (suposo que deu ser depèn de l'idioma) i clicar-hi. Veuras que se t'obre un desplegable (ratllat, subratllat, subíndex, superíndex, ... doncs has de clicar al que posa "Editor de Codi Font". *Manera 2: on posa el títol de la pàgina, cliques a la fletxeta que hi ha al costat del botó modificar i al desplegable cliques "classic editor". Veuras que et surt la pàgina tal com és amb codis, busques la imatge que vulguis canviar d'orientació i fas que et quedi així: thumb|left|170px|En Raditz ataca a en Goku, amb el "left" (per defecte si no hi poses res és a la dreta). Prova-ho, ja ho veuras, és fàcil! Vagi beee, cuideeet!!^^ 22:40, des 11, 2013 (UTC) :Ah! i per les imatges del Google, en principi també és fairuse, no crec que hi hagi cap problema per tema de drets d'autor, ja que es poden aconseguir mitjançant captura de pantalla també. (m'havia deixat de contestar-te això XD) :User:Dani3po11:43, des 12, 2013 (UTC) Imatges i text Eiis!! He vist que estas posant imatges als episodis, de conya!! No se perquè, però a vegades, encara que hi hagi un canvi de paràgraf, al posar una imatge s'enganxa el text amb el paràgraf anterior, fent que es vegi massa text seguit. La menra que he trobat per solucinar-ho, i que així no es vegi tant atapeït i no s'enganxi, és posar un intro/espai/return després de la imatge, com pots veure aqui. És un petit detallet de no res, bona feina^^ 13:15, des 12, 2013 (UTC) Re:Nadal Eeis!!! Bon Any Nou!!! Doncs les festes força bé, tot i que currar en un supermercat per festes és dur, veus passar tothom amb compres de sopars de nadal i cap d'any i un currant i cobrant-els-hi T.T Doncs em sembla un molt bon propòsit, 1.000 articles seria un grandíssim èxit. I si poden ser més, millor que millor!^^ Bon any nou!!^^ 15:06, gen 1, 2014 (UTC) Re:Dubte de música Eis Revne!! Doncs la veritat és que si que ho havia pensat, més al fer l'episodi, i sobretot a n'hi ha unes quantes de cançons, la de la Cinta Vermella, la del núvol Kinton, la de somiant en poder ser el millor del món, etc... i a la de l'ocell se'n va volant. No tinc massa clar com ho podriem fer, seria qüestió de posar-les en una mateixa pàgina (ja que no són gaires) amb l'audio i/o video, com els openings/endings, una cosa per l'estil. Tens alguna altra idea de com fer-ho? 16:04, gen 22, 2014 (UTC) :Et va bé conectar-te al xat i en parlem? : 16:41, gen 22, 2014 (UTC) Cançó Cinta Vermella Eis Revne!! He vist que has crat la cançó de l'exèrcit de la cinta Vermella, guai!^^ Tot i així, el nom no m'acaba de convencer, ho trobu com... mmmm... poc "buscable". Crec que la gent ho tindrà més fàcil per trobar-la si el títol fos "Exèrcit de la Cinta Vermella (cançó)" o alguna cosa per l'estil, com ho veus? 11:32, gen 24, 2014 (UTC) Re:Última cançó Eiis!! Doncs és fàcil, t'ho explico fent-ho des del codi font, que m'ho ser millor. Saps quan entres a editar una pàgina que a la dreta hi apareix una columna, on poses les categories, pots posar fotos, etc? Doncs a la pestanya "afegeix multimedia" hi ha una casella que hi posa "video", cliques allà i hi enganxes l'adreça de youtube. Cliques a afegir, o alguna cosa així hi deu psoar i llestos. Si no te'n surts ja ho faré jo, vagi beee!!^^ 15:12, gen 27, 2014 (UTC) salutacions Eiis Revne!! Fa dies que no et veig per aqui, tot bé? Espero que si, cuideet!!^^ 07:21, març 3, 2014 (UTC) :Tu tranquil, quan puguis, només que m'extranyava no veure't per aqui. I pel què fa als articles doncs si, diria que abans de Nadal arribarem als 1.000 jajaja la vritat és que estic fent algunes pàgines força curtes, però algun dia bé que s'hauran de fer i així a més serveix per aviam si amb més pàgines la wiki arriba a coneixer-la més gent i vé algun editor nou (ojalà!) :Vagi beee, cuideet!!^^ : 21:36, març 3, 2014 (UTC) 1.000 articles Bé doncs, sembla ser que ens hem adelantat una mica al Nadal i ja hem arribat als 1.000 articles jajajaja Espero que vagi tot bé, cuideet!!^^ 10:29, març 25, 2014 (UTC) Re:videos cançons Eis Revne!! Doncs tot be, espero que tu també!^^ Merci per avisar dels videos, n'he trobat un i ja l'he substituït, aviam si trobo els altres dos. Vagi bee!!^^ 13:53, jul 7, 2014 (UTC) Re:Wiki dubte Eeis!!! Dons les visites només es poden consultar si ets administrador de la wiki on ho vols mirar. Per fer-ho només cal que vagis a Especial:AdminDashboard a la wiki corresponent i ja ho veuràs. O sinó, a la barra de baix de tot, si ets administrador veuràs que hi posa Administració (depen de l'idioma, clar). Només cal clicar-hi i et durà al mateix lloc. Pd: Merci per tota la feina que estàs fent de revisió dels episodis, perquè deunidó algunes faltes que vaig fer-hi jajajaja 07:13, jul 17, 2014 (UTC) :Si, es allò, el que passa és que jo ho tinc en català i m'hi posa "Estadístiques ràpides" i "Visites". : 12:53, jul 17, 2014 (UTC) Re:Dubte Cinta vermella De fet tens raó, a la sèrie sempre ha sigut el General Red i no el Comandant Red. La cosa està en què en anglès és Commander Red, és a dir comandant, i per l'altra banda, dient-li General sembla que tingui el mateix rang que els Generals Blue i White, quan en realitat està per sobre d'ells, per això lo de Comandant. 13:38, jul 30, 2014 (UTC) Re:Música Eis Revne! Doncs no la recordava aquesta cançó. Pel nom cap problema, no és de les més conegudes i dubto que tingui un nom "oficial" entre els fans. La pàgina la coneixia, però estic d'acord amb tu, que hi hagi les lletres és de molta ajuda.^^ Merci per la feina que fas, vagi bee!!^^ 20:11, set 16, 2014 (UTC) 100 dies Ieeeps!!! Felicitats pels 100 dies seguits editant, és una fita remarcable, a seguir així!^^ Ara a els 200 :P 09:25, oct 10, 2014 (UTC) Portada Ieeeps!! Com anem? Espero que tot bé!! Has vist la portada nova? Encara no funciona del tot bé, però ja he demanat a central si s'ho poden mirar, pk no hi trobo l'error. Si tens alguna suggerència per millorar la portada (o la wiki en general) ja saps, tot és millorable!^^ Ah, i moltes gràcies per la feinada que estàs fent per aqui, corregint articles i ampliant-ne, estic molt content!^^ Que tinguis unes bones festeees, cuidet!! 09:03, des 22, 2014 (UTC) Un parell de cosetes Eiis Revne!! Et volia comentar un parell de costes: *He vist que has tret les línies de la taula de doblatge de la última peli. Les he tornat a posar, penso que queda més intuïtiu a l'hora de veure qui fa el doblatge. Si que el color gris de les línies no es massa agradable, he estat provant algun codi per canviar el color de la línia però no me'n surto, si t'hi vols entretenir com tu vegis. *I l'altra cosa és que ja sóc buròcrata!! Merci pel vot!^^ Com que fa temps que ets aquí, saps com portar una wiki i tot això, he pensat que podries ser administrador, què et sembla? 21:46, feb 22, 2015 (UTC) :Des d'ara ja ets administrador, felicitats, t'ho has be guanyat!^^ : 14:34, feb 23, 2015 (UTC) Re:Plantilles Esbós Eis Revne!! Oitan, cap problema en què les facis servir!^^ Tot be? Espero que si, ara fa dies que no parlem! Cuideet!!^^ 13:18, juny 10, 2015 (UTC) Arcs i Sagues Eiis!! Com suposo que hauràs vist, he estat arreglant una miqueta les sagues i tot això. Vaig arribar a la conclusió que era bastant liós que hi haguessin sagues (BD, BDZ, ...), sagues (Freezer, Cèl·lula, Dracs Malignes, ...) i més sagues o sub-sagues (Planeta Namek, Raditz, Cèl·lula Imperfecte, ...), de manera que ho he reorganitzat en Temporades (BD, BDZ, ...), Arcs (Freezer, Cèl·lula, Buu, ...) i Sagues (Planeta Namek, Raditz, Cèl·lula Imperfecte, ...). Ara el problema està en els episodis, ja que s'ha de canviar manualment el què posa a sub-saga, per tal que la categoria funcioni correctament. Els de BD ja estan fets, falta tota la resta, per s'hi t'hi vols entretenir, jo també n'aniré fent. Ah, i a la plantilla hi apareix igualment els apartats de Saga, Sub-Saga i Sub-Saga 2 més que res per no haver de fer tants canvis a la plantilla, però com s'ha de veure a la pàgina ja està canviat. Espero que vagi tot bé, bon estiu!!^^ 16:36, jul 3, 2015 (UTC) Re:Absència Eii!! Si, ja me n'havia adonat, no pateixis, lo primer és lo primer. Jo últimament tampoc puc passar-m'hi gaire, m'estan apretant bastant amb la universitat, vinga examens i treballs, a més que a la feina comença la temporada forta... Espero que vagi tot molt bé, cuideeet!!^^ 08:48, nov 5, 2015 (UTC)